


The con's of being an Apollo

by BrightestBurning



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestBurning/pseuds/BrightestBurning
Summary: Little fic about an unnamed child of Apollo and how it might be to be a healer.





	

You want to know what it's like to be us? Being one of us, a Half-Blood. It's tough, it's a constant struggle to stay alive, to survive.  
Some of us have it easier, if you are let's say a child of the Goddess of Love, you can be assured you'll never have a dull moment. Your life will be exciting, flashy, full of parties, drama and love. You will leave behind a road of broken hearts. And then you'll marry some rich guy or girl who will worship the ground you walk on, because your mom will be there to take care of that. She'll make sure you will be loved. 

I guess they say that we will have a great life too. A child of Apollo, those guys have to be destined for fame, not? Most of us are. Everyone of us can become the next Elvis or Beatles. Some choose to live in the shadows, becoming a doctor or scientist and search for the next big cure, but sooner or later you'll be pushed into the spotlight. It's our blood calling for adoration, to be seen and praised. An Apollo kid can never remain in the shadows. It's not us to be without fame.  
We'll never experience a dull moment. That's the Apollo's. Crazy talented, everything we touch turns into gold, we are thrilling, we are a little bit like riding a rollercoaster, you'll never know which part of dad will show up. The one loving friendly part that heals or the one with the anger, the murderous rage that destroys everything in it's path. It's isn't unheard of that there are siblings who cracked under that burden. Sometimes it's difficult to keep control of that thing inside us.  
We are know for putting curses on other cabins. If they knew which curses we can really put on them, I bet ya, that they will stop complaining about us making them rhyme. But being a child of Sun God has nothing to do with that. It's about being strong enough, so strong that nothing can break you anymore. 

I never blamed father for our burdens, he never wanted this for us. But he tries to take some of our load on his own shoulders. He helps us with the healing if he sees that we simply can't do it anymore, he gives us strength. Let our hearts beat stronger, pumps adrenaline in our veins, until we feel invincible. He calms us down when we lose it. He makes sure that the curses we put on people are justified.  
I love him, I really do. He's one of the few gods who does this for his children. He gets into trouble with Zeus on regular basis because of it. But he has never stop helping us. And he never will.

Do you know what we inherited from our father? A natural affinity for music of course, there isn't an Apollo alive who's voice wouldn't knock you right off of your feet. There isn't an instrument we can't play. Nobody of the Half-Bloods are as good us with a bow, we can hit any target you want us to shoot. We have his less pleasant side of being able to cast plagues.  
We are poets, painters, musicians, singers, artists. We are everything that makes Art to what it is. We shape it, we were born to be part of it. We are the very fabric of Art.  
And we heal people.  
Broke your ankle during practice? Go to the Apollo's, they'll launch a quick prayer to their dad and you are good to go!  
Have a bad headache? Go to the Apollo's, they have enough medicine to sustain a small country for a year!  
Feeling a bit under the weather? Go to the Apollo's, they know everything there is about illnesses!  
Did your belly got sliced open so your guts are falling out? Go to the Apollo's, even though you're too messed up to fix, they'll hold your hand while they can't do anything else besides watching you die. While you beg them not to let you die.

I was twelve when I first tried to really heal someone, something other than bandaging sprained wrists or setting dislocated shoulders.  
It was during practice, most of my brothers and sisters where scattered around camp, and I was the first Apollo they could find. They were panicking and crying when they dragged me along, there was this kid they said, had been attacked by monsters on the way to camp, he got hurt so badly but he managed to crawl inside the safety of the borders. If I knew back then what they meant with 'hurt badly'... I would've ran. It's a cowardly thing to say, but it's true. I would have ran faster than a child of Hermes.  
I remember that I was excited, I would finally do the real work like my older siblings did! Goodbye infected splinters and broken fingers. Hello, praise and glory.  
I was the first to arrive there, the two other kids by my side, an Ares and Demeter kid that had snuck into the woods to make out, they had been the ones to find him.  
This kid they brought me to, I think he was an Ares child too, he had a striking resemblance with the boy who had been kneeling next to me, Mark something, and Mark realized that too.  
Anyway, this kid, he couldn't have been more than 10 years old and oh Gods, his belly was sliced open, real bad, his intestines were spilling out. The minute I saw him, I knew there wasn't much I could do, but I tried. I held his hand while I sent the others to search for more help, and prayed to father. I think I've never prayed to him that hard and desperate as that day. But I knew that it was hopeless. I knew father wouldn't heal him, his thread has been cut short. The Fates had decided. But I couldn't stop, I cried and begged to him, I even tried to negotiate with father, but no help came.  
And that kid, oh Gods, that kid. He was begging, pleading not to let him die. He didn't want to die, he wasn't ready to die, he was so scared and he was looking at me like I was the one who would decide if he should live or die. As if I was the one who was going to send him away. "Don't let me die, I don't want to die, don't make me die." He kept repeating that.  
Do you know what's it like? To see the light go out in someone's eyes? Someone who was nothing more than a terrified child, never even had the chance to live his life? Cursed for simply being a Half-Blood?  
By the time the rest of my cabin arrived, he was dead. I never knew the kid's name.

I found out later that the Ares cabin held a three week long hunt, finding and killing the beast that murdered their little brother. 

I was twelve, I was covered in blood and I just saw someone die before my eyes.  
I wish could tell you it was the last person I saw dying.  
It's not something you can get used to, you know? I wish I could. I wish I could tell you it get's easier. But it doesn't. It's the burden that all the Apollo's must carry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading, let me know if you find any spelling errors or weird sentences, English isn't my best language :)


End file.
